Chaotic Twins
by 444love4ever
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have twins. See how they cope with handling twins. Story begins on the twins 1st birthday
1. 1st Birthday

**Summary: Troy and Gabriella have 12 month old twins. See how they cope with handling twins. Story begins on the twins 1st birthday**

Savannah Aubrey Bolton and Cameron Tyler Bolton are turning 1 today.

Gabriella has been busy taking care of the twins and decorating the house at the same time while Troy has been following her around and going out to pick multiple things up when Gabriella asks him too –mainly demand.

"Ella." Troy said as he stopped Gabriella in her tracks, "relax for a few minutes you have been running around all day."

"I can't just rest Troy I have to get the house ready for a bunch of guests…more little kids." She said in a stressed tone.

"Ella, why are you stressing out so much?" He asked rubbing her shoulders.

"I am stressing because I have never held a party for two 1 year olds before."

"What about your little brother?"

"I was 4 years old Troy and besides it's their 1st birthday and they're never going to get another." She said with a sigh.

"I know sweetie but, do you think they are going to remember." Troy said pointing his head in the direction of the twins playing together on floor of the living room.

"I guess there is no reason for me to be stressing," She sighed as she wrapped her arms around Troy's waist.

"There isn't and I know this afternoon is going to be special if not to everyone else but to us."

"I know it will be because they're our babies."

"I love you Ella," He whispered in her ear.

"I Love you too Troy."

Later that afternoon

The Bolton house hold was filled with close friends and family.

Chad and Taylor were over with their daughter, Dafiny Jane Danforth, 3 years old and their son, Dustin Michael Bolton, 10 months old. Sharpay and Zeke were also over with their 5 month old son Max Alexander Baylor. Troy's parents Jack and Lucille as well as Gabriella's mum Maria and her little brother Mitchell who is 21 years old and other close family and friends of the Bolton's.

That Night

The party went well and once it had started Gabriella was finally starting to calm down, relax and have a good time with her two little babies. Savannah and Cameron loved all the gifts they had gotten and decided to have a small fight over a teddy bear which made everyone laugh because there was 2 of the same bear which they eventually figured out after Savannah one the fight.

Although the events from that afternoon were enjoyable, the two young parents were exhausted and were in the mood to go to bed, except that the twins weren't. The twins were wide awake and both in the mood to play and no matter how hard Troy and Gabriella would try the twins were not showing any signs of tiredness.

Gabriella was holding Savannah while Troy was holding Cameron both in the twins separate rooms trying to get them asleep.

Troy came into Savannah's room without Cameron to find Gabriella softly singing a lullaby which usually always gets the twins asleep but Savannah was still wide awake.

"Baby Girl, please go to sleep mommy's exhausted." Gabriella basically begged her daughter.

"Well, Cameron is asleep." Troy said while walking up to Gabriella and offering to take Savannah off her. Gabriella just shook her head and whispered into Savannah's ear.

"See sweetie even your brother is asleep."

"Gabriella, you have been on your feet all day you need to rest, so go to bed and I'll stay up with Savannah."

"I guess your right, I feel like I'm going to drop any minute." Gabriella said tiredly passing Savannah to Troy. She kissed Savannah on the cheek and forehead before kissing Troy quickly on the lips.

"Happy Birthday baby girl I love you, I'm going to check on Cameron." Troy nodded and started rocking Savannah gently in his arms.

Gabriella quietly walked into Cameron's room careful not to wake him up. She walked to the crib and gently stroked the hair out of his face. She kissed his cheek and forehead and whispered.

"Happy Birthday baby boy I love you." She kissed him on his forehead again before exiting the room and making her way into her and Troy's bedroom.

A few minutes later Troy entered their bedroom and fell onto the bed. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his shoulders.

"Well it took a while but she's finally asleep," He said his voice sighing in exhaustion.

Gabriella snuggled in closer to Troy as he wrapped his arms protectively around her waist.

"I can't believe they're already a year old." She whispered in a soft voice.

"I know it seems like only yesterday they were born." He said as he caressed her back.

_1 year ago_

_A heavily pregnant Gabriella Bolton was sitting on the couch reading a parenting magazine until she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Immediately clutching her stomach she winced in pain._

_She heard her husband enter the house and immediately screamed his name._

"_TROY!"She screamed through the contraction._

_Troy sprinted into the living room to the sight of his wife clutching her stomach._

"_Troy the babies are coming NOW!"_

_In the hospital_

_Gabriella had been in labour for 9 hours the contractions getting worse the screaming getting louder as the pain increased enormously._

"_I'M NEVER HAVING SEX WITH YOU AGAIN TROY BOLTON!"Gabriella screamed for the thousandth time._

_Troy just ignored her screams and death threats towards him and just continued caressing her hair and kissing her forehead._

"_Alright Gabriella you're ready to start push, now on the count of three I want you to push. 1…2…4…Push Gabriella." The doctor said _

_After the same movements, 10 minutes later. Their son was born_

_Troy cut the umbilical cord and they got to see their son for only a few seconds before their baby girl was born._

_Gabriella lay back and groaned as she felt another contraction coming indicating it was time for their daughter to be born._

"_Alright Gabriella your daughter is crowing…push" _

_Gabriella pushed as hard as she could but gave in and fell back._

"_I can't…I can't push anymore it hurts to much." She said as she started to cry._

"_Come on Ella you are so close just a few more pushes and we have our baby girl…I know you can do it." Troy said soothly. _

_Gabriella looked at him and nodded as she began pushing again._

"_Alright Gabriella one more push and she's here." The doctor said._

"_AAARRRRRRRGGHHHHHH" She screamed_

_Gabriella sighed in relief as she felt the baby leave her body._

"_I'm so proud of you" Troy said as he kissed her forehead._

_The doctor cleaned both the babies up and wrapped them in the blankets before handing the girl to Gabriella and the boy to Troy._

"_They are so tiny…" Gabriella said and Troy finishing, " and perfect."_

_The two new parents looked at one another and leaned in for a passionate kiss before admiring the new members of their family._

_Cameron Tyler Bolton, born on the 5__th__ of February 2010 at 1:46 pm, weighing 8.4 pounds._

_Savannah Aubrey Bolton born on the 5__th__ of February 2010 at 1:53 pm, weighing 7.8 pounds._

**I hope you liked this 1****st**** chapter. I've never done a birth scene before so it might be bad.**

**Review and Subscribe pleeeaseee. **

**Xx Lauren**


	2. Littly missunderstandings

**So this chapter takes place when the twins are around 2 and a half.**

"TROY!" Gabriella screamed

"Right here baby" Gabriella jumped as Troy wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh Gosh Troy stop doing that" She said and hit him playfully on his arm.

"I'm sorry baby, what did you want?" Troy said as he kissed her on her head.

"Have you seen the twins?"

"Yeah they're playing in Cameron's ro-"Troy said before getting cut off by Savannah running in and hiding behind Troy followed by Cameron.

" Cammie stop chasing me!," Savannah said jumping up and down her sandy brown ringlets bouncing along with her.

"Cameron why are you chasing your sister?" Troy said while Savannah was pulling at his pants to get him to pick her up.

"She bwoke my toy twuck"

"did not"

"did too"

"did not"

"did too"

"BE QUIET!" Gabriella exclaimed getting annoyed and walking over to Cameron and bending down to his level.

"Now Cameron sweetie tell us what you think happened to your truck"

"Wew, me and Savvy werw in my woom pwaying and then she asked if she could pway wif my twuck. I say ok and then she say the twuck bwoken, so she bwoke it."

"I didn't bwake it!" Savannah replied annoyed.

"Ok now we've heard Cameron's view of what happen what do you think happened baby girl." Troy said to Savannah who was resting against his hip.

"Wew, I went to Cammie to pway cause daddy told me to pway wif Cammie and when we were pwaying I asked if I could use his twuck to dwive teddy awound and when I got the twuck out of his toy box the wheels were alweady bwoken so I told Cammie that his twuck was bwoken and then he started getting mad and saying I bwoke and then started chasing me. That's what really happened."

"Cameron sweetie is that true, was your truck already broken." Gabriella asked him gently.

"Yes mommy." Cameron nodded shyly.

"Well, baby boy you can't blame your sister if one of your toys are broken, next time one of your toys break come tell either me or daddy and we will fix them, ok?"

"Ok mommy." Cameron replied as he hugged his mother.

"Now go and apologize to Savvy."

Cameron let go of his mother and walked over to where Troy stood holding Savannah. Troy placed Savannah on the ground infront of where Cameron was standing.

" Sowwy Savvy."

"That ok."

Troy and Gabriella smiled as they watched their children hug and run away to play.

**Sorry it's taken so long just been so busy I will try to get the next chapter up sooner**

**xx Lauren**


	3. First Steps

**This chapter is based around the twin's first steps **

Troy and Gabriella sat in the living room playing with their 11 and a half month old twins. The 2 could now stand up on their own and are gradually staring to walk.

During this time Savannah decided she was getting a bit bored so she got up by herself ignoring her parents stunned expressions and took to small steps before falling on her bottom and clapping and squealing in joy.

"My baby girl took her first steps!" Gabriella exclaimed as she got up from her position next to Cameron and went to pick up Savannah and smothering he happy little girl in kisses.

Troy also stood and went over to Savannah and Gabriella leaving a lonely and now unhappy Cameron by himself.

Cameron getting annoyed by the attention given to his sister decided to rise up as well and try to walk. Cameron stood up and went to take a step but fell on his bottom and started to cry.

Gabriella seeing this handed Savannah over to Troy and walked over to the now wailing baby boy.

"Oh Cammie, it's ok Mommy's here shhhh." Gabriella cooed to her baby boy.

Cameron started to calm down as soon as he was in Gabriella's arms and rested his head on her shoulder and wrapped his tiny arms around Gabriella not wanting to let go.

"Come On Cammie Mommy will help you walk." Troy said as he walked over to Cameron and gently started to rub his back soothingly.

Cameron hearing this looked at his father and then started wriggling his feet indicating that he wanted to be put down. Gabriella place Cameron in a standing position on the ground and held on to his hands and helped him walk a few steps.

"Go to Daddy Cammie." Gabriella said to her son as she gradually let go of his hands.

Troy who had put Savannah down to play with her toys held his arms out to catch his son. Cameron had let go of his mother's hands and walked the short distance to his father.

"Good Job Cammie Gabriella explained as she picked Savannah up and walked over to her husband and son.

Later that day Gabriella and Troy had put the twins down for their nap and were currently snuggled up on the Sofa.

"They're growing up aren't they?" Troy said.

"Yeah, they are." Gabriella replied looking up at her husband.

**Hey guy's so so so so soooooo sorry this came late I was really busy during the week. Now that school is starting I am afraid that the next chapter won't be coming out for a while but I will try ASAP**

**Xx Lauren**


	4. AN

Authors note:

Hey guys I am so so sorry but I am going to stop this story cause I have no more ideas.

I am thinking of ideas about a Zanessa story but I am not so sure when I am going to write it or put it up.

So Sorry again

Xx Lauren


End file.
